Who Are We?
by LovelySheree
Summary: It's the classic, "We are from the future," but with a Naruto twist! Naruto and Sakura's, Ino and Sasuke's and Shikamaru and Temari's kids travel back in time from a strange portal! What will happen? Will they all be safe to suffer the fears of the past? Will they ever make it back home? Most of all, are their identities safe? NaruSaku, InoSasu, slight Shikamaru and Temari.
1. Chapter 1

**I was wondering when I wrote this, if I should make a prologue. This isn't a prologue because it isn't the background history of the story. If you'd like me to make some clarity around that, just ask me to make a prologue! **

**Anyway, please enjoy this and I hope you like it enough for me to carry out the next chapter. By the way, this is going to be a shorter chapter story. Maybe only 5-10 chapters, but it will be worth it! I swear it!**

**Chapter 1 **

"Go fish," a blond haired girl smirked at the girl sitting across from her. Apart from her black hair and coal black eyes, she looked a lot like her mother, well, that's what everyone said. Coloring from her father, looks from her mom. She was actually turning 15 soon, her family along with some of her close friends were celebrating.

She sighed, "Are you sure? Because you have almost _all _the cards… do you even know _how _to play go fish, Kazumi?"

Her blond haired opponent gasped, "I beg to differ, I know how to play go fish!" she threw her hands in the air to make her point only to have her cards go flying. It only took one look at her cards, more like a deck, to know that she honestly _didn't _know how to play, almost all of her cards were matches.

"You sur you know how two pway, Kazi," stated a younger boy, using the nickname his parents aways called his sister, Kazumi. He was only about three, his reddish orange hair made his green eyes brighter than without. Just moments ago, he was peeking over at his sister's cards and it was clear she had some idea what she was doing, for she was ordering the cards and they were almost all matched. Big kid games were sure confusing…

Kazumi picked up her cards, "Well, I was trying to make it so that one I had _all _the matches, I'd lay all my cards down. Then, it'd be the greatest move in the history of go fish!" she announced her idea, pumping her fist in the air.

"Sometimes, I question your logic," Said the much older boy, well he appeared older. However, he was the same age as Kazumi and the other girl, Inora. His dirty blond hair was in a loose ponytail on his head and a Konoha leaf headband was worn on his arm along with a Chunin jacket he sported.

Inora laughed and nodded her head in agreement, "I couldn't agree more, Tomoko."

Kazumi just folded her arms in a "pouting" attitude, but dropped it when Ryza and Tayo pointed something out. Both young boys had wondered from the table where their siblings and friends were and were currently looking out the large sliding glass window that led to the backyard.

There was a strange light that was looming over the house. The trees' leaves were reflecting and moving with the strange moaning the light was making. It was leaving a blue haunted looking hue over the backyard leaving the teens and kids to begin to freak out.

Kazumi's blue eyes widened, her blond hair began to blow from her face when her younger brother opened the door and ran outside. "Tayo no! Get back inside we have no clue what that thing can do!" her older sister instincts began to pick up as she raced after her brother.

Ryza was looking at the light than at his friend who chased after it. Deciding that he didn't want to be left alone, he chased after his friend followed by Inora and Tomoko.

The shakes and booms of the light began to rock the ground as they ran franticly around to try and find out what was happening. So far the only thing they'd discovered was fear. Kazumi finally caught up to her brother, picking him up and setting him on her waist as both of them stopped their thoughts and looked up at the glooming light that laied above them. Soon, Ryza caught up who quickly ran back to his sister, Inora, and held tightly to her hand. Inora and Ryza slowly closed the distance between themselves and Kazumi and Tayo.

When Tomoko finally walked up, his mouth was gapped and his eyes were wide. There was no logical reasoning for this to be happening. This wasn't some natural light, nor was it some kind of ninjutsu. It was clearly an allusion, a genjutsu. This couldn't possibly be real. "Guys, I think we should go back in. We can tell our parents about it and maybe-" however, he was cut off as they all started to lift up into the now swirling light that danced around their house.

Inora tried to stay footed to the ground but found it impossible. Ryza was clinging to her arm and his face showed fear and confusion. Suddenly, Kazumi bit her thumb and slammed it on the ground before she was lifted to the air. A puff of smoke appeared and when it diminished, a three tailed fox stood there.

"What is it Kaz-" the fox looked up to see Kazumi, Tayo, Inora, Ryza and Tomoko being thrown around in the air. "What is going on, Kazumi!?" the fox asked as it kept itself planted on the ground with it's claws.

"Fay, I need you to get to my dad and tell him that we were sucked into this portal thing! Quickly I have no clue what's happening-" before she could finish however, the light flashed away and the kids following with it.

"Kazumi!" Fay looked around, her slitted fox eyes were wide. She lifted her nose into the air to sniff around for a sent of Kazumi's father. "Bingo," she said, running after the sent she picked up.

She ran towards the house and bolted inside of the living room. From there, she ran threw the kitchen and out of the house again, running across the street and down the road of Konoha. She was about half way across from town, there was no sign that anyone noticed the large light that was in the sky only moments ago. Fay continued her journey until she found her target and rushed towards him.

"Master!" she yelled, reaching a tall spiky blond haired man. He turned around, his blue eyes full of life and curiosity. Next to him, stood a pink haired woman, they were both looking at the fox that was their daugter's summoner.

"What's wrong Fay?" the man asked, wondering what could have happened for the small fox to be freaking out like this. "Are the kids alright?" he asked.

Fay continued her panting but let some words fall from her gasping mouth. "I… I don't… know," she breathed.

The man's eyes widened and the pink haired woman looked at the fox with frightened green eyes. "What? Fay what happened?" she asked, standing side by side to her husband.

The red fox looked to the ground, lowering her head. "Kazumi told me to tell you guys that she, as well as Tayo, Inora, Ryza, and Tomoko were sucked up into a strange portal, or that's what it seemed to be. I don't have all the details, but this is what I have to report,"

Both the blond and the pink haired parents looked behind them to see A tall ravin hayed man standing next to a light blond haired woman. Both looking at the fox who still shammed it's self to looking at the ground. The bleached blond woman looked at the man next to her, "Sasuke, do you think they're okay?"

The ravin haired man now known as Sasuke just looked at the fox, "I don't know, Ino."

"Naruto, we have to tell Shikamaru and Temari about this, Tomoko was with them," she said, standing up.

The blond haired man nodded in agreement. "The quicker the better,"

And with that, the group of frightened parents took off.

With the kids…

"Ooph!" Tomoko huffed as both Ryza and Inora landed on his back. "What a drag…" he moaned. Though, before he could even ask them to get off, he felt extremely tired and let his eyes close for only a second then… black.

A knock was heard on the Hokage's door. "Come in," she stated. A young Naruto stepped inside, followed by Sakura, they looked to be about 16. "What is it?" Tsunade asked, she wasn't expecting them to come in today.

Naruto shrugged, "Something real weird happened, granny."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's explanation and continued herself. "M' lady, it seems that five strange people came into Konoha somehow. They were knocked out and sprawled out over training ground seven. When Naruto and I went to go check what was going on, we found them lying there," she explained.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, "Where are they now?"

"I brought them into the hospital for many reasons, maybe one of the nurses could identify them, when they wake up they'll be safe, and we can keep an eye one them." Sakura explained, wondering if it was a good idea.

Tsunade nodded her head, folding her hands together. "I see, understood. Report to me when they wake up,"

Naruto grinned and turned out the door, "Hey, Sakura… you wanna go on a date or something toni-" the door shut and Tsunade was left to her own thoughts.

Hours later, Kazumi woke up, sitting strait up in the hospital bed. When she looked around she saw her brother, Inora, Ryza, and Tomoko sleeping soundly on the beds next to her own. _'What happened? Why are we in the hospital?' _she wondered but was pulled from her thoughts by another voice.

"Oh good, you're awake."

**And that's it! I know that usually first chapters are good, but I wasn't really too happy with this. I like where I'm going and I know what I am going to do… Please review! Oh and I'll be explaining the kids and what they look like, all that type of stuff, in later chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am happy to find reviews within only 45 actual views on my story! Although, I'm pretty sure they didn't review because of my writing, I found that I lacked creativity in many spots on the previous chapter, but they reviewed because this idea of time travel intrigues many Naruto fans. Whatever the pairings. I had a review from someone who likes Naruto and Hinata as a pairing, he/she respectfully stated he'd/she'd prefer that pairing, but enjoyed it non-the-less. Anyway, what I'm getting at is since most of you are reading because of the story, I apologize for my writing problems, I'm not good with grammar either… :P Anyway, let's get away from my babbling and on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

Kazumi woke up, sitting strait up in the hospital bed. When she looked around she saw her brother, Inora, Ryza, and Tomoko sleeping soundly on the beds next to her own. _'What happened? Why are we in the hospital?' _she wondered but was pulled from her thoughts by another voice.

"Oh good, you're awake." Sakura entered the room.

Half of Kazumi's mind was expecting her mother to come from the door way and sit at her bed side, she was right. To a degree. There, standing before her, was a younger version of her mother, her pink hair was shoulder length with same pink color. Kazumi was about to ask what was going on but her 'mom' beat her to it.

"Before you ask me where you are, let me explain," she began, "You are in the Leaf VIllage's hospital. My teammate and I found you out on the training grounds. The guards at the gate say that you never entered Konoha, now, what I'm wondering is how you got here and why."

Kazumi just starred back at her, "You don't know me?" she asked, getting a shake of her head telling her 'no'. _'Well, this isn't a trick…' _she sighed. "I can explain how we got here, some what, but I can't say who we are…" she trailed off as movements were heard from under one of the covers of the bed next to her.

A redish orangish head of hair popped out and starred wide eyed at Sakura. Not understanding what was going on, he sat up in bed and looked at Kazumi with a curious look. Before Kazumi could even tell him what was going on he hopped out of bed and skipped to Sakura and pulled on her hand, a happy grin that looked so much of Naruto's on his face. "Guess what mo-"

"-Uh, Ta- umm, bro come over here real quick, please?" Kazumi spitted out the words a little too quickly for Sakura and her suspicions began to wonder about in her mind.

Tayo just nodded. He wasn't one to talk much, he only talked around people he knew, otherwise, he was a little shy. Many people had to rely on his eyes to understand what he was saying, they held so much emotion. "M'k Kazi," he slowly walked over to his sister, taking another glance at his 'mom' who stood just watching the scene.

Kazumi face-palmed at how her brother called her by her name. Well, at least it was her nickname but still. She leaned close only to whisper to not say anything.

He looked at her with a pouty face, "Why not, I want to go home and play-"

"Not now, … bro," Kazumi mentally cursed at the way she paused. They were going to be suspicious for sure. Though, right now, Tsunade was Hokage meaning that they'd probably be able to at least tell her what's going on. When Inora and Tomoko woke up, they'd probably get an idea flowing. Kazumi wasn't always the best with ideas.

Tayo just sighed and sat at the foot of his bed not saying a word.

Sakura looked between the two, "Um, well we are supposed to bring you to the Hokage when you all wake up, though, the others are gonna take some time I assume,"

"Why is that?" Kazumi asked. It was strange talking to her mother as if she didn't even know her.

"Well, they seemed to have gotten some small cuts and bruises, as for you two as well, but I had to heal them and give them some medication for the pain. It wasn't anything bad, we just didn't want them to think we hurt you guys," she reassured.

Kazumi sighed, "Understandable,"

Meanwhile, in the future were Naruto and Sakura from the future…

Naruto was sitting on the couch, a sniffling Sakura was laying on his chest. "Sakura, don't worry. Tsunade said that her top team of ANBU are looking in to all the possibilities." he rubbed her back to comfort her more, "Besides, I'm sure Kazi will summon some foxes to tell us what's going on,"

Sakura held Naruto closer, "I know, I know everyone is trying there best. But I can't help but wonder…" she confessed.

Naruto looked at her with weary eyes full of sympathy and care, "This is just another struggle that we'll get through," he stated with conference.

Sakura was all out of tears. She was done crying and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She leaned up and kissed Naruto under the chin, "I love you,"

Naruto smiled and returned the kiss on her forehead, "I love you too,"

In the Uchiha compound, Ino and Sasuke were undergoing a similar situation.

"Sasuke, what's going to happen now?" Ino asked desperately.

Sasuke tightened his grip around her, pulling her closer. "You know I can't answer that, Ino,"

Ino let another tear fall, "I know but I can't stand this waiting…"

Sasuke layed back on their bed and closed his eyes, "Ino, we're going to have to wait, no matter how painful it is without knowing, we have to. We'll get through this," He pressed his lips on the top of her head.

Ino closed her puffy eyes and leaned into his chest letting her worries leave her until the morning to come, before she drifted to sleep she let a few words go from her thoughts, "I love you, Sasuke,"

"And I you," he whispered back, letting the sleepless night begin.

Shikamaru and Temari were sitting quietly on the couch. Something told them both that their kids were not in fact dead, but it was scary as hell to wait like this. "For once, I am without a plan," Shikamaru sighed.

Temari's only form of acknowledgement was a simple nod of her head.

"Though, to be fair, who _would _have a plan for this," he reasoned, rubbing his wife's leg to try and comfort her. She didn't cry, not a single tear left the once Sand Shinobi's eyes. All the had done was sit and think. It was torturing.

"Shikamaru… I can't just sit here and think until the come back," she whispered in such a low voice that only Shikamaru could here.

"I know," he pulled her into a hug, "But we just have to wait,"

Kazumi was sitting talking some small talk with her brother. She knew that they'd have ANBU watching them so she told her brother to watch what he said about certain things. Including about their parents. It had been another hour or so before they heard Inora and Ryza wake up, they sat up, looking around the room but relaxed when they found Kazumi and Tayo there as well. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at her friend.

Kazumi looked up at the celling finding it very interesting at the moment, as if she hadn't been looking at it the past two hours. "Well… I can't really explain that until later,"

Inora raised an eyebrow, "And why would that be?" she asked, looking around the room finding nothing wrong. "Am I missing something?"

Tayo shrugged, not knowing the answer. Why was it that his sister was keeping this to herself? It wasn't fair… "Kazi won't say," he gave a stink eye towards his sister who stuck out her tongue.

Ryza rolled his eyes at the Namikaze's behavior. Tayo was his best bud and all, but honestly, he questioned his sanity many times. "Can't we get out of this place?" he asked, looking around the hospital room with disgust. "I hate hospitals,"

"I agree, the sooner the better," Inora stated, sharing her brother's displeasure of hospitals. "We need to wake up Tomoko though, I'm sure he'll want to get up." Inora stated sarcastically.

Kazumi nodded and kicked her feat out from the bed covers and stood up, slowly making her way towards the sleeping Tomoko. "Tomoko," she pestered, receiving a moan and a sour looking face. "Tomoko!" she tried again, same reaction. A devilish smile came across her face and she raised her hand just above the 15 year old boy's cheek.

_SLAP_

"OWW!" Tomoko yelled, falling out of bed.

Both Kazumi and Inora raised their eyebrows. "You were faking it!?"

"You know, when someone is _slapped _in the face when _sleeping, _they tend to wake up pretty quick," he reasoned giving them both a lazy expression.

"Not that quick you no good lazy Nara-" a hand was shoved in front of Inora's face as she couldn't complete her sentence.

"Shh! If they find out our names and past we might mess things up!" Kazumi harshly whispered.

Inora and Tomoko exchanged looks, forgetting the previous conversation all together. "Umm, what are even talking about Kazumi? This is the leaf village, not some whack-house-"

"Don't say my name!" she began waving her arms from side to side to get her point across.

Tomoko blinked, his face staying emotionless. "What are you on, Kaz-" he stopped himself, remembering the request the blond girl had asked. "I mean, uh, friend?"

Kazumi face-palmed when she realized she truly did sound crazy. "Look, the only thing I can ask is for you two to _not _call each other by names and try to stay away from-"

"Away from what?" A voice was heard from the doorway. When the kids looked up to see who it was, it surprised them so much, that their mouths all touched the ground. "Oh, so you are all awake… finally,"

"M' Lady, you should probably get back to paperwork, remember there's the meeting coming up and-" Shizune was interrupted by non other than Tsunade herself.

"I don't need to do my paperwork! This is much more important," she explained keeping her hard gaze on the new comers.

_'Yeah, more like, more entertaining.' _The ravin haired woman thought, her pig nodded in agreement as if it could read her mind.

Kazumi knew there wasn't really a way around this. Tsunade had died after a brain tumor was found in her well… brain. There was nothing that they could do so all she remembered of the robust Hokage of the hidden leaf was an old blond lady in a hospital bed. She knew her parents were close to her, they always would share stories about her, though, she never understood how she fit the stories because she seemed so fragile when the visited her. Kazumi glanced at Tomoko and Inora to find that they still hadn't gone through the shock completely.

"Um, could we talk alone? Well, my friends and myself and the Hokage. Please, it's one time request," Kazumi explained.

Shizune was about to say 'no,' when Tsunade nodded her head, "Fine, but we won't leave this hospital room."

"But M' Lady-" Shizune tried to persuade the Hokage otherwise.

"No buts, Shizune, I must know what's going on as the Hokage of the hidden leaf," she smirked, _'Finally, out of the paperwork!' _she mentally began celebrating.

The door closed leaving a seemingly happy Hokage, four confused kids, and a nervous Kazumi. It was silent for a while, Tsunade looked between all of the kids while the kids just stared back, Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Is everyone a pervert now? I've never gotten this big of a reaction, especially from kids-"

"It isn't that," Inora reassured, recovering from the surprise. "Now I see what you were trying to say Kazumi,"

Kazumi again, face-palmed. "You know, considering that normally I'm the one in the peanut gallery, why is it that _now _I'm the one who understands it?" she questioned, looking at both her friends, "Tomoko, you are a _genius! _How could you honestly not figure it out!?"

"Hey! For my defense, I was asleep," he defended.

Inora rolled her eyes, "Faker,"

"I take offense to that-"

"What is going on!?" Tsunade yelled, not understanding a lick about what they were talking about. "Please, explain what's going on,"

Kazumi sighed, knowing that she would be the one to break the news. "I think we came from the future,"

**OOoOOooOo, a cliff hanger! Suckazz! No, but truly, I thank you for the reviews and support! Please, keep it up! **

**-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the support and reviews! I'll probably be updating sooner on this story but I may not. I plan to do mondays, wednesdays, and fridays, though whenever I make this promise, I screw up so I make no promises. :P **

**Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

"I think we come from the future," Kazumi admitted.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "You're kidding right?" she gave a fake chuckle but when the kids didn't laugh with her, she stopped and asking again, "Right?"

Tomoko sighed, "This is way to troublesome. Yeah, we are from the future, or well, that's what we've concluded. There are other options like, if we came from other universes. I have to say though, from what it looks like so far, we have traveled through time."

Tsuande was beging to get interested. "And how is that possible?" she asked, wondering if this act of traveling thought time was purposeful or accidental.

"We have no idea. We were all at my house playing a game of cards when a strange light force came and my _brother," _she gave a stink eye towards Tayo, "decided it'd be a good idea to go run out to it. When he ran out, I followed him to try and get him back inside but soon everyone followed and well, now we are here…" she lowered her head, wondering if it was even possible to get back home.

Tsunaded nodded her head. "I don't believe you for a second," she admitted. "There is no proof, no evidence, no nothing. I'm sorry, but the only way we can actually prove if you are in fact from the future is if you _remember _the future."

All kids looked at her with a curious expression.

"I'll have you guys go through a mind walk, You'll be put into one of the cells and asked some questions, if you are telling the truth, we'll let you get out and try and find a way back, if you are lying, we won't let you go," The blond Hokage explained more.

Tomoko's eyes widened, "But, Tsuanade-sama! If we are discovered by our parents or someone they know, we could be in extreme danger! We could never even exist!" He tried to explain but found that Tsunade already had ANBU waiting to escort them to their cells.

_'We're in deep trouble. If this happens like I think it will, we may have our very existence on the line here,' _Tomoko thought, wishing he could go against orders and make a run for it. However, the only help they could get was in the leaf. They could go to the sand, his uncle was always one to help, though they'd still be in the same place they are now, trapped in a cell.

"This sucks," Ryza complained, huffing and puffing about the situation.

Tayo nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, why are we being treated like a crimininimal?"

"Criminal, Tayo, it's _criminal." _Kazumi corrected.

"Criminal," he corrected himself.

"Better,"

Outside the cell watching them was none other than one of the rookie mind walkers watching them, along side the Hokage and waiting for mission reports was Naruto. He hadn't been assigned to this, but followed them here because he needed his reports. Thus, he was here as well. Ino watched with a close eye to even the smaller things, like how they looked at each other, how some would have certain habits, if they were mad, angry, or sad. She picked up anger from only two of them, most of them were just sad. She needed to find out why though…

"It makes no sense, if they were just trying to get to the leaf to ambush it, why would they send children, and _why _do they seemed more confused and sad about it than us?" Ino pointed out.

Tsunade didn't respond right away, she continued to glare at the five kids who sat in the cell. "Well, from what I know, the blond and the fiery-head kid are related. The two ravin's are related too, and as for the dirty-blond, I have no clue. I think he's just a friend," she explained.

Naruto looked at all of them, "You know, they sorta seem familiar somehow. What if they _are _from the future granny! They could tell you about all the gambles to do and to not do! You could be rich! And I bet they could tell me where to get all of the ramen sales!" Naruto rubbed his hands as he dreamed about ramen.

"Naruto! Snap out of it, you know that time travel is impossible!" Tsunade commanded, wishing he was right for the sake of gambling.

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing's impossible, granny."

Tsunade just sighed and resumed her watch on the kids. "So what else do you have Ino?"

"Well, I was actually agreeing with what Naruto fist said. About how they all seem familiar somehow," she suggested.

"So you mean you might actually know them?" Tsunade asked, hoping that's what she meant. The whole idea of time travel was a bunch of crud. In no way shape or form was it real. And this was coming from the legendary sucker, meaning she'd put her hopes in a lot of unlikely outcomes.

"No, I don't know them. I know that for a fact, but they still seem familiar," Ino ran her hands through her bangs, "Maybe if I go in, I can ask them some questions?"

Tsunade looked though the window, "Fine, go in. But be careful with what they say, they may let something leak without us knowing."

"Trust me, M' Lady, I know." With that, Ino opened the cell door and walked inside.

Naruto watched through the glass, "Granny, _if _they are from the future-"

"Which they aren't," she concluded.

Naruto threw his hands in the air, "Oh come on! You constantly believe in _me _and I'm the most unpredictable ninja!"

"Yeah, but you prove people wrong a lot, it's different." she reasoned.

"Well, the fist time you believed in me, you had no clue if I was gonna win or not, everything needs a start." he said more softly.

Tsunade turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "You don't actually believe in this do you?"

"Well, you have to admit! The idea of it seems fun!" he laughed, resuming his gaze on the glass tinted window.

Ino walked into the room gaining the attention from all of the kids inside. Everything froze when the young blond walked in, both Inora and Ryza's eyes widened when she sat down across from them. "Okay, let's start out with this, what's your names? It will make it a lot easier,"

Tomoko sighed, getting out of the shock before anyone else. "I know it seems strange, five kids come from the past and claim they are from the future, the only thing we can say is we are… I'm assuming you are in here to use your mind-walking jutsu on us?"

Ino's eyes widened, "How do you know about that jutsu?"

"Like everyone else who does. I was born in the hidden leaf village, I'm a village Chunin, almost Jonin, and I'm taking ANBU classes. You clan jutsu is used a lot in the teams that I'm in. Not to mention that someone who's on my team has that jutsu," he admitted, looking at the celling the entire time.

Ino was amazed at how similar this boy seemed to her, but she couldn't place her finger on it. "Listen, as much sense that would make, I can't fully trust you guys until I get all the facts. So yeah, I need to have a mind walk on all five of you."

Kazumi was rapidly trying to find a way out of this. From what her mother would say, Ino was quite the gossip girl, if she found out who they where, they were sure to be doomed! _'No, no I can't think like this. Dad always says things happen for a reason. I have no clue what the reason is though…' _she trailed off as she nervously twiddled her thumbs, this didn't go unnoticed by Ino.

Ryza finally found the courage to speak up, "Can't you just believe us?"

Ino looked sympathetically at the young child, his ravin haired that spiked up in the back reminded her so much of someone. "Trust me, I wish this was that easy but sadly have to do this. I guess we'll start with the oldest, follow me." she stood up, walking towards the door.

Tomoko stood up as well, glancing at everyone in the room, he looked at Kazumi to see if she maybe had an idea, she seemed to be on fire lately, but nothing. He reluctantly walked over towards the door where his 'aunt' waited for him. "Let's just get this over with," he groaned. _'This is bound to end in a drag,'_

They walked out to find Tsunade and Naruto watching them walk though the cell door. Tomoko's eyes widened when he saw the blond boy, he really did look like a male version of Kazumi, besides the whisker marks. Tomoko pushed his gaze to the floor, his arms bonded behind him and Ino walking slowly behind him. _'We're being treated like criminals, how sad.' _he thought to himself.

Before he had time to continue his thinking, they'd reached the interrogation cell where he'd be asked questions and get well, _interrogated. _He sat down in the seat that the blond mind reader signaled him to sit in. She sat directly across from him and took a deep breath. "So before we start, I need to ask you a couple questions."

"Go ahead," Tomoko put his hand on his chin and elbow on the table as he lazily looked at the blond. "I'm open,"

"Okay, well, let's begin with the simple stuff. Since I will find out your name, no use in hiding it," she pointed out.

The lazy Chunin sighed, "Fine. My name is Tomoko, Tomoko Nara."

Ino raised her eyebrow, "Nara? Are you from the Nara clan?"

"A direct descendent," he finished.

Ino's eyes widened but continued to the next question. "Okay, how about your age?"

"I'm 15," he groaned, not enjoying the process.

"Okay… what about your parents?" she asked, "Or any close relatives? Anything like aunts or uncles?" Ino asked, hopping to avoid any mind walking she could. She wasn't scared to use it, it was just a little stressing for it to be used on someone. It can cause some serious mental problems if they are pushed too much.

Tomoko lazily raised his finger. "You,"

Ino stayed silent for a while, the young man's words soaking into her brain. "What?" she asked.

"I said you, I mean, you aren't related to me by blood, but you're very close to my family in the future. Well, I guess now, but considering that we aren't a family yet it doesn't count." he explained further.

"What?" she tried again.

"Listen, how about you just use the mind walk and get this over with, I bet you can even dig far enough and find out about the other four in the cell." Tomoko leaned back into his chair and looked at her, "Ready?"

Ino only nodded, making her hands into the correct position and aiming it at his face, with that, she opened her eyes again and found herself in a dark room with a fogged memory. It looked to be the sky and laying under it on lush green grass were two figures, one seemed extremely familiar and the other was the boy who's mind she entered.

In the memory…

_"Now I see why you like to look at clouds dad," a young tomoko squeaked out._

_An old version of Shikamaru turned his head to look at the young dusty blond Nara, "And why do you think?" he asked._

_Tomoko smiled, "Because, you only have to watch. No worries, no cares, no fears, it's all just observing what will happen."_

_Shikamaru smiled at the lazy boy beside him, "Spot on, Tomoko. Spot on,"_

_Fade into another memory…_

_Four kids stood outside of the ninja academy, one being Tomoko, about 11 years old, another was a younger version of the other girl in the cell, the blond one. The other was what seemed to be a younger version of the ravin haired girl as well, they were talking about something… Finally, behind them, was a Inuzuka. The red strips on his cheeks proved what clan he was._

_"-But I beat him to it!" claimed the Inuzuka, his proud grin shown._

_The blond girl giggled, "Are you sure this isn't another one of your fantasies, Lutin?" _

_The boy, now known as Lutin gasped, "What? No! I'm serious guys!"_

_Tomoko rolled his eyes, "About as serious as you always are,"_

_The ravin haired girl just rolled her eyes at the silly acts of her friends. "I wonder where-" she was interrupted by the blond girl screaming and running off towards someone._

_"Daddy!" she yelled, running into a tall blond man's arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her face squished up against his own._

_The blond man chuckled, "And how was your day Kazi?" he ruffled her shoulder length blond hair._

_"It was fun! I beat Inora at a game of rock-paper-sissors!" she boasted getting an irritated grunt from a girl behind her, when they looked to see who it came from they saw the ravin haired girl sticking her tongue out. _

_The blond man, his leaf headband shone in the sun, chuckled when he saw a tall ravin haired man walked up from behind her and lift her to her shoulders. "Daddy!" the girl squealed, enjoying the unprepared thrill of being lifted high above the ground. _

_"Now now Inora, we _all _know you took it easy on her," the man gave a chuckle._

_"Of corse!" she smiled, again, sticking out her tongue at the blond girl._

_The other man chuckled at the scene but turned his head to find a pink haired woman walk up to him, a bundle in her hands. Her green eyes looked lovingly at the girl in the father's arms, "I assume you had a good day at the academy, Kazi?" she asked._

_The girl nodded and gleamed when she saw the bundle in the woman's arms. "Tayo, hello! How was your day?" she asked the little boy who's eyes were curiously looking around. A few happy gurgles came from his mouth when he saw his sister's face._

_The woman smiled and kissed the blond man on the cheek, causing a "eeww," from their daughter._

_A blond woman stood beside the ravin haired man as they smiled and talked to the young girl, a happy little ravin haired boy giggling in his mother's arms._

_Tomoko watched silently at the family interactions when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find both his mother and father smiling at him. "And how was your day, Tomoko?" _

_Memory fades away…_

Back to reality.

**Did you like it? I hope. I'll be updating on friday I hope. If not, please, do not kill me! I updated this a little late. It's 12:00 am but It feels like it's still wednesday so yeah. Anyway, please review!**

**-LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again guys! All of you who favorited or are following this story, I give you tons of respect! ) Anyway, I'm planning to take this story in a slightly different path than the other time travel stories. I'm having all of the kids- well, I guess you'll find out soon enough. Please enjoy!**

**Lol, okay, so I'm getting some ****_slight _****flame on the SasuIno coupling. I actually am not to big of a fan of them. I'm more, ShikaIno and Sasu… whoever actually. And I'm ALWAYS NaruSaku. D u h. Anyway, but what I'm saying is I'm just messing around with that coupling. I don't know why ****_all _****my fan fictions there the couples. I should seriously fix that. Or at least be more open. Anyway, thanks for understanding!**

**Chapter 4**

Back to reality.

Ino didn't say anything, she just stared at the boy who's identity had been revealed. As for the other kids, theres was shown as well. _'No wonder they didn't want to show me who they were,' _she thought, then something hit her. _'Those kids! The two kids in there are _my _children! Wh-what? And that was Sasuke who was holding the girl… that doesn't mean…' _she didn't finish her thought as the boy spoke up.

"You get it now?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't explode.

He only received a nod. This boy was Shikamaru's future son. And the other kids, the blond and the fiery headed one… they were Sakura and Naruto kids. _'Wait! _Naruto!? _Sakura is dating Naruto!? No… she is _married _to Naruto in that future.' _"This isn't some genjutsu is it?" she asked, not really wanting the answer.

"No, it's real… Aunt Ino," he gave a lazy half hearted smirk.

Behind the glass, Naruto and Tsunade's eyes widened when this- this _boy _called Ino his 'aunt'. Naruto took a closer look at the boy than at Ino who was still looking wide eyed at him. She slowly turned her head to the glass, knowing that Naruto and Tsunade were behind it. _'What did she see?' _Tsunade thought.

Naruto looked at Tsunade who shrugged. Ino stood up with Tomoko and walked towards the door. Ino still had a distant look on her face, the boy only had a lazy 'to troublesome' look on his face. He 'hn'ed at the Hokage and the blond ninja, making his way back to the cell, knowing that Ino probably wouldn't becoming with him.

Both the Hokage and the ramen loving ninja looked at her, "What did you see? Are they planning an attack?" Naruto asked, wondering why she seemed to flustered.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm gonna need a word with the Hokage," Ino looked at Tsunade who only gave a slow nod.

"But-" Naruto tried to protest only to get shushed by the mind reader. He lowered his shoulders as he saw them walk away into the Hokage's office. _'Fine, be that way,' _he thought.

Ino and Tsunade had gotten into her office, "M' Lady! It's incredible! I-I didn't believe it but it was all real!"

"Slow down, Ino, what is it?" Tsunade asked, slowing the blond down.

Ino took a deep breath, "They were telling the truth the whole time, M' Lady. It's all true, they actually _are _from the future," she explained, Tsunade's unamused expression told her to go on. "You see, when I had the mind walk with Tomoko, that the boy's name, he said he was a Nara. A direct descendent,"

"Get on with it," Tsunade pushed.

"He's Shikamaru's son,"

"…"

"I'm telling the truth," Ino persisted.

"You've got to be kidding me! They were actually telling the truth the whole time?" she asked no one in-particular.

Ino looked out the window that showed the whole leaf village. "And the others… look Tsunade, I don't think it'd be the smartest idea to actually mind walk all of them. It might mess up our future, if we know their past and present, we know our future."

"So we know the others as well in the future?" the Hokage asked.

Ino nodded, "Yeah, very well. The two kids, the one's with black hair, there my kids,"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Ino nodded again, not sure is it was even possible. "And the blond girl, with her brother, their Naruto and Sakura's kids. Kazumi and Tayo," she looked the Hokage in the eyes, showing that she wasn't lying.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Naruto and Sakura? So they _do _get together," she smirked to herself, "Called it."

Ino looked slightly worried, "Tsunade, this is no time to count your bets, we've got five kids from the past needing to get back!"

"You're right. But I don't see how we'll do it though. I've never even come across any time travel jutsu's or anything. What we need is some help from their time too, but that's impossible without more time travel." Tsunade folded her hands together and sat there to think.

In the cell with the kids.

"You _told _her!? She's my mom for god's sake!" Inora yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

Tomoko backed up, if there was one person he hated dealing with, it was Inora… and his mom. "Listen, I had no other choice, Inora! She was going to walk through my _mind! _Last I checked, I can't lie in my own mind!" he fired back.

Ryza looked at Tomoko with a raised eyebrow, "Wow, Tomoko… I've never seen you so… alive."

Tomoko slapped his forehead and sat down, "Whatever,"

Kazumi sat down, "So than, all of our covers are blown?" she looked around at the faces.

"Yep. I just hope that no one else finds out. It's already bad that my _mom _found out. Damn," Inora cursed. She received a small slap on her lower leg.

"Mom doesn't like you to _cuss _sis!" Ryza pointed out causing her sister to groan in irritation.

Kazumi sighed, "Well, hopefully she'll know it's a big enough deal not to tell everyone. If she keeps it a secret than I'm sure that we can make it though however long we need to."

Everyone agreed when Tomoko suddenly jumped up, "Wait! I can't believe we've been so dumb! We have reverse summoning," he looked mostly at Kazumi who was the better summoner out of all of them. "Kazumi, summon a fox and see if you can reverse summon us or at least tell our parents' we're safe."

Kazumi nodded, "I can't believe we didn't think of that earlier!" she smiled and bit her thumb, slamming it on the ground.

POOF

A smallish red fox appeared through the smoke her slitted eyes scanning the room until noticing where she was. She turned her head towards the human who summoned her. "Ka-Kazumi?" she asked, looking at her.

"It's good to see you again, Fay," the blond Namikaze smiled at the red vixen.

Fay nodded her eyes, "You parents have been worried sick about you, Kazumi! They've been looking everywhere. Heck, with your dad being the Hoka-"

"SHH! Fay! That's why I summoned you, that portal we were sucked into was sorta, well, long story short it sent us back in time. I don't know how far, but I have an idea, moth my parents are 16." Kazumi explained, hoping that they were not being spied on through the tinted glass.

Fay looked around, "You're kidding right, Kazumi?"

She shook her head.

"This is going to be tougher than we originally thought," the vixen sighed.

"Well not exactly, can you reverse summon us back to our times?" she asked, hoping that they would be able to make it back home.

"As much as if pains me to say this, no. We can not reverse summon, it's too big of a gap to get through with two objects. The best I can do so far is give you update and let all your parents know you're okay." The fox looked at the ground slightly ashamed of not being too much of a help.

Kazumi sighed and nodded, "That's fair enough for now. Tell them we love 'em would 'ya?"

"Me too!" Tayo squeaked out.

Fay nodded, "Of corse, until the next summon,"

"Until then, Fay." With that, the vexing disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In the present time with the worried parents…

Fay summoned herself to the Namikaze clan doors. She used her powers to hop through the large door, popping into the living room of the Namikaze house. "Sir! Sir, I have some very important news!" she yelled into the house causing both Naruto and Sakura to stumble thought the hall and out the small doorway that led to the living room.

"What is it, Fay?" Naruto asked, looking at the red vixen.

"It's about Kazumi and Tayo. As well as the others. I was summoned, but the strange thing is, the portal that sucked them up, it sent them through time! They are all thinking that they are in the time when you guys were only 16, sir."

Sakura and Naruto's eye widened, "Th-the past!?"

Back to the past with the kids…

Tsunade walked to the tinted glass, "ANBU, keep your eyes on them and they can go to some apartments," Tsuande commanded, some ANBU took off as others stayed to watch. She walked into the room, removing all of the hand cuffs without a word.

"Are we free to go?" Inora asked, her suspicions on the varying side.

Tsunade nodded, "Yeah, you are going to be watched of corse, we'll have some apartments ready for you in maybe an hour."

"So what do we do 'till then?" Tomoko asked, not really caring, he only asked for the sake of asking.

Tsunade shrugged, "Your choice. You can train, eat, hike, doesn't matter. You are our humble guests at the moment, however, it wouldn't take much for that to change. Got it?"

"Yes, Lady-Hokage," the repeated, walking out of the cell room.

Kazumi sighed, "Well, some freedom we got."

**I know this was a shorter chapter, but it seemed like a good stopping point. Please review, love ya'lls reviews and support! :D Thanks for reading! I hope to update soon…**

**-LovelySheree**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They were escorted to their apartment where they'd be staying. Now, it had only been maybe 6 weeks after the invasion of Pein and the villagers were used to having unknown guests around the leaf. It was quite normal because everyone came to help re-build it. Usually it was the sand, then gradually, more and more random people came to help.

Tomoko had his hands shoved in his pockets and a toothpick in his mouth. This whole 'time travel' thing was a drag, he honestly just wanted to sit back and watch the clouds. In _his _time, not the past when no one knew who they were.

Kazumi was thinking about the same thing, she wanted to go back home where people knew them. Where she could talk to her parents. Where she wasn't so alone. Sure, her friends came with her, but sometimes, you needed more than friends.

Tayo had much time to think. With his orders from his sister not to talk, it left a lot of time to just think and talk to himself over things. Things like time travel and away from home. Yeah, he was a mama's boy, always cuddling up to her when he had a nightmare or when he didn't feel good. This was sure to be a longer trip than planned.

Inora was just hoping this was all some kind of dream. Soon, her dad would rush into her room and whisper calming words and rub her back as she went to sleep again. It was weird, seeing her mom in her younger self. Kazumi said she'd seen her mom too but was able to keep her identity safe. The question is, will all of them keep their identities safe, or will we fail miserably?

Ryza had an emotionless face, he just wanted this to be over. He knew that it wasn't some dream, he knew it wouldn't be a easy trip back, and he knew that this wasn't some joke. It was serious and they were somewhat trapped. How could it of happened this quickly though?

Finally arriving to the apartment they were staying at, the ANBU 'left' them to unpack. All of them knew they were being watched, but none of them mentioned it.

"So, what are we even going to do now? It's not like we can just, go shopping or something," Kazumi pointed out, hoping to get some conversation going.

Tayo sighed, "This time travel stuff is way to confusing. I wish we could just go home, when can we-"

Kazumi stopped her brother before he could finish, "Eh, how about we just go for a walk? Something like that?" she didn't want to giver her brother false hope. Her dad always said not to try and get around conflict, just charge it head on and deal with it, but how could she possibly ruin his world?

Ryza and Tayo looked at each other with grins, "Can we go to the candy shop?" Ryza asked.

Inora sighed, "Well, not stopping you two now, sure, why not."

Before they had the chance to get their bags, the two boys were gone, already charging down the road, "Crud! We have to catch them before something bad happens!" Inora cried, chasing them through the door. Kazumi and Tomoko were right behind.

They began racing through the crowd of people, some faces were familiar, others were brand new. Bobbing and weaving around the villagers, and making their way to the candy shop. Tomoko kept mumbling something along the lines 'troublesome,' while Inora and Kazumi were throwing threats at them only receiving fits of laughs and taunts.

Tayo began to turn his head around once again found himself being knocked down by someone…

"Uh! Brats! You two better watch it or you'll have worse matters on your hands than a race!" he yelled. He didn't have a ninja headband, and from the looks of it, he wasn't from the leaf village either. The way he stood told them that he knew a thing or two about being a ninja however, maybe this wasn't the guys to bump into.

Tayo's worried eyes widened, "I'm sorry mister I-"

"Sorry don't cut it, why not you just get out of my sight!" he yelled, just when his hand was about to meet contact with his face, another hand caught his in his own. Orange chakra was dancing around it.

"Don't you _touch _him," Kazumi seethed, her blue eyes were slitted and her features seemed more dark. Just beside them was Inora with her Sharingan activated and standing protectively infront of her broter, Ryza.

"You- you _freak, _get away from me!" the man yelled, pulling his arms loose from the blond's hands. "_Demon!_" he spit, taking off, causing a lot of looks to glance at them.

Inora continued to glare at him as he ran away, she Sharingan still activated until she remembered about where they were, _'Shoot! If they see me with my Sharingan then they'll know who my dad is!' _she channeled chakra into her eyes, letting them return to normal.

Kazumi turned around, her eyes were no longer slitted, and checked on Tayo who confirmed he was alright. She helped him stand up and before they could continue walking, they were gabbed from behind. Tomoko turned around and found that two ANBU guards were grabbing his hands and the next thing he knew he was inside of a cell again, his friends nowhere to be found. "Hey! What's going on!?" he yelled, looking around the room.

Kazumi woke up to a similar fate, except Tayo was still beside her. Though, Inora, Ryza, and Tomoko were gone. _'What's going on!?' _she thought, scanning the area. They weren't in the same type of cell as before, it was slightly different. It seemed more, intense.

Before Kazumi had the chance to understand where she was, the door opened and someone walked in, someone she didn't expect.

"I saw you use some interesting chakra, … Kazumi is it?" a voice asked. A tall blond young man walked in, about 16 years old. "I'm Naruto, you might know me in the future," he suggested, "That is, assuming you're telling the truth about that."

"I'm not a lier!" she declared, looking away. This couldn't be happening, she could be found out and never exist in this universe.

Naruto chuckled, "Heh, don't worry, I was actually one to believe you when I saw you guys. You seem familiar somehow, maybe you know me in the future?" he pushed, trying to get some information.

"No," she lied, cursing under her breath.

Naruto sat down from across the table. "Listen, I'm not professional in this situation, I've never interrogated someone if thats what you want to call this. But I'm not stupid. I'm the leaf's nine tailed Jinchuuriki, and considering that Kyuubi sensed that you had his chakra, that means that you must be the next Jinjuuriki in the future. If you're that, than I _must _know you somehow. I wouldn't just hand over this thing to just _anyone. _It's a burden that not just anyone can take. So let me ask one more time, do I know you in the future or don't I?" he asked again.

"You know, for being a goof, you seem to be pretty good at this, … Naruto." Kazumi looked her 'dad' up and down, not used to him being this young.

Naruto shrugged, "What can I say, I'm just that talented. But really, tell me, Kazumi."

Kazumi didn't say anything for a while, "Fine," she sighed, "I know you in the future, but no, I'm not the next 9 tailed Jinjuuriki."

"Than what?" he pushed.

"I inherited the Kyuubi's power. I'm not the Jinjuuriki of the leaf, you still are in my time," she confessed, biting her bottom lip.

"What?"

"I've already said too much. You don't understand, if I actually tell you who I am, than I might not be born in this universe!" she slammed her hands on the table to get her point across.

From the looking point into the cell, "You know, they sorta look alike," Sakura pointed out.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, already knowing who this was, she had to play along though, if she was found out it could effect a lot of things in the future. Why the ANBU had _Naruto _of all people interrogate him was beyond her. "Maybe…" she replied, she didn't want to continue the conversation.

"M'Lady, if she inherited the Kyuubi's power, that has to mean that she's related to Naruto in the future. But since Naruto has no relatives, does that mean…?" the question was left in the air, both were listening to the other conversation inside the cell.

"Please, I can't say anything else D-Naruto!" again, Kazumi cursed at her use of words. Or _corse _she almost call her dad dad. It was only natural right? Uhg! This trip was such a mess!

"Kazumi, how did you _inherit _the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes almost seemed hopeful…

"Look, I can't tell you… it could in danger the future. All of our futures," she said, glancing at the still sleeping Tayo.

"So… so we're related?" he asked, looking at her again, with hopeful eyes.

Sigh… "Yeah, we are,"

"Please, you _have _to tell me-" However, Naruto was interrupted by Tayo's eyes fluttering open next to him, he turned to look at him and found that he was smiling at him. Who was he to smile at him?

He must have been still a little sleepy because what he said next nearly had Naruto at a loss for words, but that would never happen. "Oh, hey Dad…" and with that, he closed his eyes and fell back into a peaceful slumber, leaning on Naruto's shoulder.

"W-what was _that?_" he asked, wondering what was going on.

Kazumi slapped her fore-head. "Uhh, I guess there's no use now…" Naruto looked at her, "Look, the reason why I inherited the Kyuubi is because my whole family has it. Tayo there, has it, so does mom, then theres me and you… Dad,"

In the near by cell where Inora and Ryza were waiting.

"Inora, why are we being treated like this? Why not they just believe us and help us get back home?" Ryza asked, a sad look in his eyes.

"I don't know, Ryza. The only thing we can do is hope that Mom and Dad are working on something to get us back home," Inora rubbed his back to comfort him, "Don't worry, nothing will happen. They won't hurt us… it just might be a little bit bothersome to try and convince them otherwise."

The door opened showing a gray haired Jonin. His eyes lazily looked over them and sat down. "Okay, let's get this over with, how do you have the Sharingan?" he asked.

"Wow, Kakashi, getting to the point pretty quickly?" Inora smirked but then remembered that this was the past.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "How do you know my name? I've never said it to you?"

"You're pretty well known?" she tried, hoping that was enough to convince him.

"You're a horrible lier, so… you know me in the future?" he asked, glancing at Ryza. He looked _just _like Sasuke it was laughable. It was aways a possibility but they mustn't make conclusions.

Inora looked down, "Yeah, what's it to ya'?"

"Look, I know we may be endangering your lives, but you guys being here is endangering ours so how about we meet a compromise?" he asked, hoping that they'd take the bait.

"And what would that be?" she asked, looking at him.

"You tell me how you have the Sharingan and we won't ask anything else…" he tried.

Inora huffed, "I can't tell you that! It'd tell you guys who my father is!"

"Actually, who your father _will _be," he corrected.

"Who cares! For me it's _is _and I don't want that to change!" she fired back.

Kakashi put his hands on the table, "I can waste your time and say that we are only here to help and I won't tell anyone, but you have to understand, if you don't tell me, our mind walkers will find out instead."

"Then ask Ino, she already knows…" she looked away.

Kakashi raised a lazy eyebrow. "Maybe I will, but in the meantime, I'll have a mind walker come in and get inside your head," Kakashi began to walk away, his hand was about to touch the door nob when he heard her voice again.

"Fine! I'll tell you," she took a deep breath and placed her hands behind her head, facing the surface of the table. "Sasuke…"

"What?" Kakashi's one eye went wide.

"I got them from Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Inora Uchiha," she confessed, hoping that everything would be okay, though the possibilities were small.

"S-sasuke?" Kakashi repeated, "You mean to say that you two are Sasuke's kids?"

Inora didn't look up, "Yeah…"

**Okay! There is the chapter bros! … And Hoes… Yeah! I love the Office! :D! Anyway, hope you liked it, I said I'l update on mondays, wednesdays, and fridays, but I'm just updating ****_around _****that time. Soo, I'll be updating… soon!**

**-LovelySheree**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! :3 I feel so amazing! :D Yeah, but I know that these shorter non-completed stories don't get as many reviews but hey, I think I'm doing pretty good for what… almost a week now? Now, most of you won't read it and for those or you who are reading it and will actually acknowledge it probably have already reviewed, but, I'm asking. For those of you who have not reviewed, please, tell me what you think weather good, bad, or okay. I don't care, I want some feed back so that I can keep on doing what's good and fix what's wrong. **

**I'm not sure how long I plan to make this story. Probably not to much longer. Like I said… 5-10 chapters, though, it has already been 5 soooo… I assume maybe 8. I don't know.**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto looked at her with a wild expression. Here, sitting in front of him, was a girl, blond hair and blue eyes, who had just confessed that she was his daughter? He was a father in the future? To two kids? And a _wife? _… Just what happened to lead him to that?

"Listen, I can't tell you who my mom is because that will ruin it all. Please, can you _please _just let us try and find a way out of this?" she asked, begging her 'father' to understand.

"I-I'm a dad in the future?" he asked, still in a state of shock.

Kazumi just huffed, "More than a dad," she commented but immediately shut her mouth.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing!" she looked around the room to try and distract herself.

"Whatever…" Naruto looked her strait in the eyes, "Now tell me, who do I marry?" he asked, getting slightly giddy.

Kazumi laughed, "Like I'd tell you, Dad. Didn't you hear anything I just said? I can't tell you anything, it will ruin the slight chance that the universe will even exist in the future!"

Naruto placed his hand on his chin like he was thinking. "Well, let's see, you're smart… That must mean I marry someone smart!" he concluded, snapping his fingers. "Hmmm," he continued to think.

"Dad! Shush up, let's just drop the subject and hope that our parents will come and get us," she explained, she knew that Fay had already sent word to her parents.

In the Future with Naruto and Sakura.

"Then the seal should work?" Naruto asked the ANBU soldier, there seemed to be a complicated seal in front of them, both were deciphering it. "So, getting to the past is all possible now?"

"Yeah boss, it should work," replied the ANBU.

Naruto sighed, "Crow, we discussed this, you shouldn't call me boss when you're an ANBU. I know right now it don't really matter, but Naruto is fine," he insisted.

"Sorry, boss. You're name shall always be…" The mask of the ANBU covered his smile that cursed his lips.

Naruto just chuckled, "Now I understand how granny felt," he looked at the ANBU, "Konohamaru, you don't need the mask at the moment, let's get this figured out normally."

"That's fine by me," Konohamaru agreed, taking off his mask. "Let's get started."

Naruto looked at the paper and pointed to a design that seemed to represent hand positions. "Okay, so one of us will be using this, another will use that, and then everyone else will stand in the middle of the two and we'd be sent to the sign that we say?" he asked.

Konohamaru nodded, "Yeah, whatever time the jutsu holders choose. Jodan and myself will be working on that, so no use in worry about it. We'll send you to the right time," he smiled and stood up, "Until later, boss!" with that, he ran out of the door.

Naruto sighed, he never really understood paperwork. Yet, he always had to do it. A knock was heard at the door, telling them to come in, he was happy to see his wife walk in the door.

"Sakura, I was hoping to see you, look what Konohamaru and I found," he pointed to the paper he was looking at. "It's a way to travel back to the past. There shouldn't be any loopholes either, it should be an easy strait way!" he smiled as he leaned to kiss her.

Sakura looked at the paper, for once in a long while, was really happy. Well, it had only been almost a day since they'd been 'missing' but it seemed like forever for the parents. "So, we are going to the past?" she asked, looking at the paper.

"Yeah, since they shouldn't have gotten themselves into to much trouble, I figure we'd sneak to the past, all 6 of us, then grab the kids, and get back," Naruto explained. "We're leaving tomorrow morning," he confirmed, rolling up the paper and quickly putting the papers away.

Naruto turned around to find Sakura reaching out to hug him, without another word, Naruto picked her up and swung her around. "I love you, you know that right?" Sakura asked, placing her finger on the tip of his nose.

"Of corse, what's there not to love?" he teased, gently pressing his forehead to hers. "And I love you too,"

Sakura laughed, "Well you better, after all, we do have two kids together…" she quickly kissed him and leaned into his chest, "I'm tired."

Tomoko lazily looked around the room. He was done with this craziness. The next thing he knew someone walked in.

"You're free to go," an ANBU soldier said, pulling him up from the chair and leading him up a flight of stairs. "The Hokage is waiting for you," he said, leaving him at the door of the Hokage's office.

_'This can either be really good, or very bad,' _Tomoko thought. He walked into the door found that Kazumi, Tayo, Inora and Ryza were already there. "What's going on?" he asked.

Tsunade looked up at him, "Tomoko, we already know everything. Well, at least some. Only Ino and I are completely aware of things. However, I'm planning on keeping the other information low to the others," she explained.

"Then why are we all here, this couldn't just be about that?" he asked again.

"You're right. You are all here because I'm warning you… seems that we have a situation on out hands. Some missing ninja were spotted outside of our borders meaning that we're going to be on lockdown. This includes you, you will _not _be fighting this fight," she said.

Kazumi's eyes widened, "But Tsunade! We are ninja! We can help fight and defend the-"

Tsunade stopped her, "This isn't your leaf village to defend. It's ours,"

"But Tsunade-"

"No buts. Now, we're here to send you to the underground cells until further notice," she explained.

Kazumi and Ionra exchanged looks. "I'm sorry, Tsunade, but we can't stay captive forever."

Tsunade raised an eyebrown but was met with a bluish gray fox appear from behind Kazumi and then in an instant they all disappeared. "Damn it, brats!" she yelled frustrated before getting ANBU to look for them. _'If they get captured or hurt in this fight, Naruto and Sakura… Ino and Sasuke… Shikamaru and Temari. They'll never forgive me!' _she thought.

With the kids.

"Thanks Sollar," Kazumi addressed the fox as it poofed away.

"So what now? I mean, we need the leaf village to get back home, what are we gonna do now?" Tayo asked, looking around.

"I know this battle. The leaf lost a lot of people to this, and history has already changed enough for Naruto not to be training with the toads to get sage mode. This means that the ninja they spotted are the Peins," Tomoko thought out loud.

Kazumi nodded, "Bingo,"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Inora asked, already knowing that Pein wasn't a foe to be reckoned with.

Ryza raised his fist to the air, "We fight him together and beat him!"

"Wait, but the jutsu used by Nagato revived all of the people who died, won't he do that again?" Inora asked.

Tomoko shook his head, "Not if Naruto can't beat the Peins. If he didn't- or doesn't- beat the Peins, he won't get to Nagato meaning that the leaf will fall today at around 1:26,"

With the Parents in the future...

"So this is it?" Sasuke asked, looking around the room, "We're gonna travel back in time?"

Naruto nodded and pointed to where Konohamaru and Jodan stood surrounding the six adults. "Yeah, just concentrate your chakra and we should be able to go where they want to send us."

"Want to of _will?" _Ino asked, unsure what to think.

Konohamaru chuckled, "Same thing," he winked before both Jodan and himself began concentrating their chakra and the adults disappeared.

Back with the kids.

"We have to at least _warn _them!" Inora defended, "If the leaf's destroyed then we won't be born!"

Kazumi nodded, "Inora's right, we need to help. That's why we're here. Listen, if we wait until just moments before the actual attack, then maybe we can do some damage in a surprise attack."

"That may be out only advantage," Tomoko agreed.

Kazumi looked at Tayo, "Tayo, both you and Ryza will-"

"We want to fight too, Kazi!" He said stubbornly.

Tomoko shook his head, "You guy's will only get hurt, you going to have to stay in the village and find somewhere safe to get to,"

"Then where are we supposed to go to now?" Inora asked, looking around.

"Well, it's 1:1-" Tomoko was interrupted by a loud explosion. They all looked where it came from and frowned. "What!? It isn't even 1:20, yet!" Tomoko tried to reason with himself but didn't find a reason.

"Isn't it when we traveled back, things changed… this may have changed too…" Inora suggested, "Now let's quit our get-together and actually fight!"

With that, they all ran towards the leaf village once again.

**I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter… I just felt like leaving off here. Anyway, I'll update soon probably on friday or thursday. Until then!**

**-LovelySheree**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews- wait, never mind, I haven't got any :| … … … Well I have got one, you know who you are ;) Anyway, thanks for those who read and favorited my story, I love you all! Oh, and I apologize for the rushing of the last chapter but I didn't want to drag it on forever and ever amen. So, I just sped it up. You may call if rushing, but I call it, ****_artistically speeding up the climax. _****Good golly that sounds wrong… So uh, yeah. Read. Review. Enjoy.**

**How about this, I'll try to make it up my making this chapter awesome and better! I may be re-updating other chapters to make the story better… maybe.**

**I had made the entire chapter. It was all done and typed out, but I didn't like it. It really was absolutely horrid. I apologize for updating late, but that's my reason as to why.**

**Chapter 7**

They ran to the village, the gates grew with every footstep and every passing tree that blurred by them. All there thoughts were going faster than them however, after all, it was a crazy situation they got into.

They were tired, not physically, they had much fight left in them, but emotionally they were drained. For too long they were racking their brains as to what to do next, what was the next play. But this wasn't just another game of Go Fish, this wasn't even game. It was dangerous to just wade in the past like a wave pool. They needed a plan of action, but nothing came to either of them.

Tomoko. The brains of the bunch. Though, Inora and Kazumi weren't failing when it came to grades and missions, in fact, they were quite remarkable. But none of this mattered when a Nara was on the team. He was living up to his father's name, able to get out of anything by just _thinking. _It was truly incredible, but he lacked in motivation. The laziness that he inherited seemed to clog his thoughts.

Kazumi was much more active. She was one to strike and think at the same time. Instead of just attacking without a though, like her father, she attacked _while _thinking. In a way, it worked well, but many times it would prove to fail if her plan didn't work and she was already knee deep into it. Unpredictable. That's what her friends called her. Like her father, this was something she was, but she grew to understand book smarts like her mother. Naturally smart, unpredictable, and crazy. It made her an easy person to be around.

Inora was much like her father. She may have inherited her mother's looks, besides the black hair and coal eyes. She was defiantly more care-free than her father, but who wasn't? Even Sai had him beaten in that scenario. She had his skill set and sarcastic tone, his 'play it cool' attitude, and his smirk that could win a battle before it started. Though, her sarcastic tone had succeeded in disguising it's true identity in a joke and her 'play it cool' attitude was more feminine due to herself being a girl.

Her younger brother had inherited the normal Uchiha attitude as well, it was something that came in the package. But, he had his mother's side as well. He was more chatty and enjoyed sitting in the garden with her, looking over verities of flowers. Many times he would help out in the flower shop for the mere entertainment. It shocked many to think that he'd drop his silly boyish stuck-up act to help his mother pick some plants. But, in many situations, the Uchiha would shine more brightly than the Yamanaka. When encountered with his buddy, Tayo, he had the knack of fighting.

Tayo was the same. He enjoyed a fun fair fight. Yes fair, it had to be fair. He didn't care how big or small they were, but he only felt that he needed to fight someone if they were the same, or slightly better than himself. Some may say he didn't push himself had enough to be a ninja because of this, but he thought that justice was always served in the end and he grew in strength and knowledge. Unlike his sister, Kazumi, he was shy. Didn't like to talk to someone unless he knew them. If he was comfortable in his surroundings, he was actually quite a dork. But when in a first impression, he would either freeze up, or be respectful, causing himself to be shy.

This was the people who were sent to the past. No reason as to why and how. But it happened and now everyone was going insane with questions and confusion.

Finally, they had reached the gates. In this type of situation, it always seemed as if the gates of Konoha never came fast enough. Though, what they saw behind them made them want to disappear.

It was all gone. All of it.

"What the hell happen!?" Kazumi yelled, dust flying over their heads.

Tayo would normally slap his sisters arm for cursing, but he just could muster the strength to look away.

"Wh-this is the village?" Ryza looked around wondering if they took a wrong turn or something, but seeing the Hokage faces on the side of the mountain made him think otherwise. "W-what happen?"

Inora activated her sharingan. "This is bad guys, all the Peins are already attacking and people are struggling, I can _see _it," she confessed, watching figures the size of ants struggle against the attackers.

"Tayo, Ryza, you two need to stay here, make sure nothing happens. If you are in danger just spike you chakra, got it?" Kazumi looked at her younger brother then glanced at the other four year-old of the group.

Tayo nodded, to shocked to say anything else.

Inora glanced at her teammates, "With all of us combined, we still may not win."

"Us maybe, but don't forget we've got everyone else too, we can do this, we _have _to," Kazumi's face turned to one of determination.

Tomoko stood up, "Let show this village that we aren't just some victims to pain,"

They all bolted into the gates, leaving a still shocked Tayo and his companion Ryza. Ryza turned to see the fiery headed boy staring in wonder with his green eyes. "You don't take destruction well, Tayo."

He only nodded in response, his mouth slightly gapped.

Naruto was pinned, a building had crashed and landed on top of him. Normally, he'd be able to get out of the way, or al least get out of the rubble, if the battle before hand hadn't happened, he may have been able to dodge. But it took too much out of him. He had succeeded, their was now on less Pein in the world. He just wished he hadn't been alone, maybe he wouldn't have to be a waiting duck in this building.

Flash back…

_"You will not succeed at this, boy. Kyuubi or not, you will be captured and we will be one step closer to ridding this hateful world of it's own sickness," A tall man stood before him, towering about him._

_Naruto looked up at him with eyes, not full of hate or fear, but determination. "Don't give me that! This isn't peace that your creating, this isn't freedom! This is fear! You are causing fear throughout the whole world, it one thing to choose, it's another to be mindless fools!" he yelled in defense, charging another Rasangan to throw at the orange haired man that spiked, he was built and large. He was similar to the Akamichi clan._

_He swiftly dodged his attack and landed behind him."This world you say has a chance is the same village that treated you, the pariah, the outcast, like trash. They beat you senseless, even after the things you proved and you still claim there is a chance for true peace? For true happiness?" he asked, his face stayed the same emotionless face, staring at him for what seemed like ages. _

_Naruto turned around and stared into the Rinigan eyes that screamed at him. He didn't look away, he let himself get caught inside the hurting eyes of the emotionless stare._

_"If that's so, you may be a better man then me. Sadly, this world lacks those who have your faith and courage," The Pein took a swing at him but Naruto just dodged like a peddle in water, trying to be scooped up._

_Naruto swung around and took a swing for his head in which he again dodged, but as he swung his fists, he kicked upwards towards his neck aiming to knock him out._

_Seeing this coming, the Pein ducked down and punched Naruto into a wall, the dust causing everyone around to go momentarily blind. _

_When the dust cleared, there was no Naruto. There was a creator as to where he landed on the wall, but Naruto wasn't there. _

_"RASANGAN!" a scream was heard behind the assassin. He turned around to find Naruto, unscratched, and flying towards him with a powerful blow, fast._

_There was no way he could dodge._

_BOOM_

End of Flash Back

_'Whats there left to protect, if all of the Peins are that strong, the village is doomed…' _Naruto thought. _'There isn't anything… or anyone… what am I going to do?' _he tried to think of an answer when he heard someone calling out for him.

"Naruto!?" a worried voiced called for him.

"I'm up here!" he yelled back, hoping he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. "Help! I'm stuck!"

There were footsteps that neared him and a quick and quiet gasp as they stopped. "Naruto! Are you okay?" It asked, fear raced through the air as it spoke.

Naruto turned to look at who it was and let a gentle smile come to his lips. "Sakura-chan... I'm glad you aren't hurt... I was worried about you…" he mumbled, still exhausted from his prior battle.

"Me? Don't be an idiot Naruto! You're the one stuck under a collapsed building!" she reasoned, using her monstrous strength to lift some debris off her teammate.

Naruto let a half-hearted chuckle loose, "I've been in… in worse situations…"

"And that's what scares me," Sakura swung his arm around her neck and carried Naruto out of the rubble. "Now let's get you back to camp so we can fix you up," she said.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I have… I have to… to help them… Sakura the village… it needs me…"

"You're right Naruto, they need you. So do them a favor and get healed up so that you don't die a worthless death!" she scolded him, irritated that he would even be thinking about going out to battle in such condition. _'Doesn't he know that we need him more than fighting a few ninja? Doesn't he know that? Doesn't he know that _I _need him?' _she thought, looking over at him.

There wasn't another word that came out of the blond's mouth.

"Where is everyone?" Kazumi asked as they ran through the village, trying to gather everyone.

"As much as I hate to think this, they may all already be injured and in the medical tents. Kazumi, your mom should be in there too, I bet we could brief everyone there." Inora suggested,

Tomoko nodded, "Inora's right, there probably all in there by now, this was a losing fight since we- I mean they- weren't prepared."

Kazumi lowered her head, "Let go then… we can't waist any time,"

They noted off to the medical tents. They were just about to the tents when they saw two figures slowly making their way there as well, who it was shocked them.

Kazumi jumped from some broken rubble and ran towards them, "What happened!?" she yelled over the explosions.

Sakura, who was a little surprised when Kazumi approached them, responded. "Naruto had a building collapses on him so I'm bringing him to the medical tents," she responded, heaving him back to a better position on her shoulder.

"You better hurry on with that, Mrs. Nami- uh, Sakura-san. We've got some people on our tail." Tomoko cursed under his breath at his mistake. Kazumi gave him a dirty look, though Sakura seemed un fazed due to taking care of her teammate.

Inora looked behind, her sharingan still activated. "He's right, Kazumi, you help Naruto and Sakura get to the tents, Tomoko and I will keep this thing busy while your doing whatever."

Kazumi nodded, "Thanks, Inora," she looked at her past version of her mother and father, "Let's hurry, the sooner the better."

"Yeah," Sakura breathed, letting a sigh of relief loose when Kazumi shared the load of carrying the injured hero. Though, he wasn't really a hero… yet.

As they were making there way to the medical tents, Inora and Tomoko had there hands full with a centipede of some sorts. They decided it was a summon of one of the Peins.

"What is this thing made of!?" Inora yelled, using her sharingan to swiftly move out of the way from the attacks.

Tomoko used his shadow possession jutsu again, but every time it broke out of it. "I don't know! Everytime I use my shadow possession jutsu, it just breaks out of it as if it were nothing!" he explained, wondering how they'd get this guy down.

"Damn, we need Kazumi to punch this thing…" Inora sighed, jumping up and throwing a Chajori at it's head. She was surprised to see that it was slightly stunned when it hit, and not because of the brightness. "Tomoko!" Inora's eye widened in realization, "Tomoko, the top of it's head is it's week spot!"

Tomoko hopped up to the top of the beast and pulled out a kuunai, "Got it," he said. He began to stab the centipede but the outer shelling was too hard for his simple tools to get through. "Inora, I can't stab through, it's no use-" he was interrupted by Inora jumping up and forming a jutsu.

"Out of the way, Tomoko!" Tomoko listened and backed up. She began to form, first, a simple Chadori, but after it was formed completely he made it spike up into a blade of sorts. "Chadori; Blade Of Lightning!" she yelled, plunging her jutsu directly into it's head.

With that, the beast fell, crashing on some buildings and dust rising everywhere.

"Fewef, it's done… let's head back to Kazumi and see what's going on-" Inora began.

Out of the dust, rose another creature, a bigger creature, it was a huge rhinoceros, it's eye was the size of Inora herself!

"DAMN IT! Why does the universe just go with our plan for _once!?" _she asked herself, Tomoko was already busy attacking it.

The strange thing was, it didn't even bother with Tomoko, neither did it care about Inora, it seemed to have had another target… the medical tents.

In the medical tents…

Kazumi was helping her mom put her dad on the medical bed. It was strange to think of these people as her village, everything seemed so different. Even if they _were _in the past. When Naruto was finally on the medical bed, his eyes were closed tight with pain that surged through his mid section, where the bevy metal pieces had fallen on him.

Sakura ran her hands over his body, finding all the breaks, cuts, and bruises on her blond hyper-active teammate. "Listen, Kazumi, do you know anything about healing?" Sakura asked, not taking her eyes off of the blond.

"Well, yeah a little, you taught me a bit-" Again, she almost, if not did, revealed herself. How many times would she mess up!? "Uhh yeah, I do…" she looked away hopping that her younger mother wouldn't pick up on it.

Sakura seemed to focused in her healing that the only thing she heard was yes, this girl _did _know _something _about healing. "Okay, good. I need you to make sure his leg doesn't get any worse, I'll worry about his ribs."

"Got it," Kazumi nodded her head as she moved to his leg and began working on it.

The minutes went by and Naruto was no longer closing his eyes shut tight, but instead they were drooped down as if sleeping peacefully. He was basically all healed up, the only thing that was different, was the fact that his stomach was bruised a bit. Though that was nothing for him.

"Thanks for helping me with Naruto Kazumi," Sakura smiled and gave her a thanking look.

"No problem-" All of the sudden they heard a big boom, and what seemed like an earthquake. "Wh-what's going o-on!?" Kazumi yelled over the rumbles of whatever.

Naruto's eyes opened from his peaceful nap. He looked up to find everything was shaking, when he looked to his side, he found Sakura, and then to his other he found Kazumi. The girl who claimed to be his daughter. It seemed to fit though, everything seemed… normal with them together.

Inora bolted inside of the medical tent, "Listen, there's a summoned beast and it's heading strait towards the medical tents!" she yelled, "We tried slowing it down but all it did was get Tomoko broken leg," she heaved out, slightly out of breath.

Naruto sat up, "I got this, it's about time for me to get back out there." The rumbling grew louder and the shakes got bigger as Naruto stood up, "Thanks for healing me, Sakura-chan," he looked back at her, she stood surprising sturdy, considering what was happening. She nodded and he began to walk away…

"Naruto," she stopped him.

He looked back at her.

"Be careful out there, okay?" she asked, her green eyes begging for him to agree.

He turned around and threw a thumbs up behind his head. "Sure thing, Sakura-chan," he grinned as he walked out of the tents.

Kazumi just rushed after her dad and stood besides him as he bagan to charge a Rasangan. "You don't have to fight this battle Kazumi, this is _our _villages fight. Not yours."

She lowered her head, "Sorry, I can't do that. If we wouldn't have traveled back in time, you would have been the one to defeat them all. You beat Pein by yourself, but without the training, you can't do it alone."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard her, "If I did it before, I can do it again, Kazumi. Don't get in my way, I don't need you getting hurt from this too okay?" he almost growled to get his point across.

"No, I'm helping." she said back, he Kyuubi state activated again.

The rhino ran fast towards them, finding another target along the way and destroying some buildings.

"I think I now know why a herd of rhino's are called a _crash." _Naruto thought out loud, watching it destroy what was left of some buildings. Naruto was about to throw his Rasangan at the thing but Kazumi was already in the air with her hand cocked behind her, orange chakra dancing around it. _'I've seem this before… it can't be…' _he thought, watching his future daughter punch the beast strait in the nose causing it to go flying back into the ground.

Meanwhile, Ryza and Tayo were sitting behind a tree, hiding. Just like their siblings had wanted.

"This is retarded. I mean, we finally get a chance to prove what we can do and they tell us to hide," Ryza pouted. His feting kicking a lose rock from the ground.

Tayo nodded his head, "I know. I just wish we could get back home instead of sitting her. Or at least help somehow."

There was a small period of silence until Ryza and Tayo's head flew around finding 6 tall figure walking towards them. As they advanced and their feature becoming noticeable, both of the four-year-olds eyes widened.

**So I made a really cool, in my opinion, AMV for Naruto. I'm not forcing you guys to watch it, that's impossible... but I encourage you to. I need some views anyways. Anyway, the link is in my profile, please check it out!**

**And there is another chapter. I hope you liked this one, and I'm sorry it took so long. I had been starting and stopping and as I said above, I typed a whole chapter out, and I hated it so I didn't post it. Sorry for the wait! Please review!**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
